


A Ruff Time

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Enemies to Friends, Multi, Reader's gender is not specified, Underfell Sans (Undertale), meet ugly, return of snowpoff!! pog :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: You’re mourning the loss of your dog in the dog park. You overhear a skeleton telling his Samoyed to stay away from the “crazy” person, only to bump into him at an animal shelter weeks later. He makes an effort to smooth things over with you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Kudos: 55





	A Ruff Time

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Number 65 with Underfell Sans would fantastic! For the self-insert qualities, animals are my biggest passion in life and I do well with them. I am on the autistic spectrum so I suppose I have issues with facial expressions and tone of voice when interacting with people so that can lead to miscommunication on both ends. The self insert qualities don't matter that much though, if you would prefer not to add them. I love your writing btw and congrats on 666 followers! Thank you
> 
> (65. I’m crying in the dog park because I recently lost my dog and I overhear you tell your dog to stay away from the ‘crazy’ person and we meet again at the shelter you run weeks later)
> 
> BAHAHAH! Thank you, anon, for giving me the chance to write Snowpoff the Samoyed again! I’ve missed her…

You weren’t sure what made you think going to the dog park was a good idea. Maybe you’d thought that watching other people’s dogs have fun would take your mind off the loss of your own dog; obviously, it wasn’t working, seeing as you were currently bawling your eyes out near one of the mini obstacle courses. At least the people around you were kind enough not to stare. 

“woah,” you heard a gruff voice say. “what the fuck?” 

Never mind.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a white Samoyed. Standing next to the fluffy Samoyed was a skeleton wearing a black and red jacket with an equally fluffy hood. The skeleton took his eyes off you to stop the Samoyed from running over to the hoops. “woah. we ain’t goin’ over there just yet, girl. shh, i know, i know…”

It was because you were here, wasn’t it? You wiped your face with a tissue and got up from the bench. There was no use sticking around and getting in the way of other people. You hoped that you wouldn’t have a breakdown again on the way home…

“we can go as soon as the crazy person’s gone, okay?” you heard the skeleton coo.

A half-suppressed laugh escaped you. You couldn’t help it! You hadn’t heard anyone call someone a “crazy person” since you were in primary school, and you certainly hadn’t been expecting this tough-looking skeleton to be the one to change that.

“a’ight, nope. fuck that. this human’s batshit. we’re goin’ somewhere else.”

Apparently, laughing hadn’t been a very good idea either. 

* * *

It’d been a few weeks since your dog passed away. You weren’t feeling much better. At least pet sitting your friend’s dog was helping you cope. Taking care of animals had always been something you enjoyed. Your friend’s supply of dog food ran out sooner than you thought it would, so you thought it’d be a good idea to visit the nearest animal shelter to buy some; that is, until you walked straight into the same skeleton who’d called you crazy. 

“watch it,” he growled, the lights in his eye-sockets flaring up. 

“Sorry!” The skeleton stared you down for a few more seconds before walking away. You tried your best to focus on the task at hand. “I need to be buying dog food,” you hissed under your breath, “not looking weird in front of skeletons.”

You heard the footsteps behind you stop, followed by a shit-eating snicker. “dog food? yer in the cat food section, crackhead.”

Oh god, _you were in the cat food section._

The skeleton returned to your side. “ya must have a weird ass dog if it eats cat food,” he continued. “what breed is it? wait, lemme guess. is it a cat-tle dog? or maybe a shiba i-mew?” 

“Not buying for my dog,” you mumbled, briefly wringing your hands. “My dog is… I’m taking care of a friend’s dog.”

Even though you chose not to tell him what happened to your dog, he seemed to realize what you were about to say. His smug expression turned into one of guilt. “oh.” He went completely silent after that. 

You managed to get a hold of yourself and move to the dog food section. A couple minutes later, the skeleton was standing by your side again. He was holding a bag of dog food. He jabbed a finger at what you’d selected. “oi, ya don’t want that kind a’ dog food.”

You looked at the bag. Then you looked at him. “I do, though.”

“no, i mean… here.” He thrust the bag in his hand towards you. “take it. trust me, yer friend’s dog’ll love this shit.”

You took the bag. This type of dog food was clearly more expensive than the one you’d initially picked. “Thanks,” you said as politely as you could, “but this is a little out of my budget.” You tried to return the bag to him. The skeleton just pushed it back to you.

“you don’t gotta pay for it,” he mumbled. “it’s on the house.” He shoved his hands into his pockets. “not that i think you’re weak or anythin’ like that. it ain’t a pity gift, if that’s what you’re thinkin’.”

“No!” Crap, your voice came out louder than it probably should’ve. “I-I wasn’t thinking that. I appreciate this. Thank you. You won’t get in trouble for this, will you?”

“nah. don’t sweat it. i got it all taken care of.”

“Does your boss not mind? Wait… Are _you_ the boss?” He didn’t really come across as the type to run an animal shelter, but you weren’t about to assume. 

“pfftt. fuck no. i meant that i paid for the dog food with m’ own money. i don’t got enough patience to run a shelter. my pal does, though. i just help him out with the dogs every now and then and get paid for it. ‘s a pretty swell job, gettin’ to play with the pooches, but m’ bro papyrus hates it when i visit him smellin’ like a dog.”

“Oh…”

“just another reason for me to come here.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“yeah.” He grinned fondly. “pap keeps threatenin’ to make me sleep in a kennel near his bitch of a cat whenever i stay over. i like to shut him up by threatenin’ to bring snowpoff with me.”

“Snowpoff?”

“my dog. she’s a white samoyed, ‘bout an year old. had her since she was a pup. she keeps tryin’ to befriend doomfanger — my brother’s stupid cat — whenever she can. this one time, she laid down right on top of doomfanger and fell asleep. doomfanger kept hissin’ and clawin’ the ground till paps came to rescue her. i’m surprised the lil shit didn’t scratch snowpoff. heh. i guess even she knows it’s a bad idea to pick a fight with my fur baby. actually, i got pictures of the whole thing. lemme show you how dumb that cat looked…”

You didn’t know how long the skeleton spent talking to you about his pet and his brother and his brother’s pet, but you weren’t complaining. Snowpoff was adorable, and so was the look on the skeleton’s face when he talked about her and Papyrus, though you didn’t dare speak about the latter. You had a feeling that he’d clam up if you did. Instead, you shared some pictures and stories of your dog with him. He didn’t seem to mind how long you spent talking about your dog either, or how excited you got at the happiest parts. 

He was in the middle of showing you an old picture of Snowpoff when you heard someone call for “Sans”. “aw, man…” the skeleton sighed. “i gotta go. they’re prolly callin’ me to help with bath time. we need all hands on deck to keep the doggos under control for that.”

You laughed. “I know how that is. See you! Thanks again for the dog food.” 

“hey, ‘s the least i could do for givin’ you a _ruff_ time.” Sans chuckled and winked at you. “see ya ‘round, doll.” You blinked, and he was gone. 

“Was that a pun?” you whispered. A smile tugged at your lips, half out of amusement and half out of incredulity over what had just happened. 

You supposed that coming to this shelter had been a pretty good idea after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> tweaked the prompt a bit cause i dont see red as the kind of person to RUN a shelter. he'd be willin to work at least part time at one tho
> 
> also as i was editing this i realised that the prompt said "lost my dog" which prolly means that the dog is just missing and not dead...... but it was too late to go back KLWJDKJFKL
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
